A New Clow Card?
by Sakura Carbuncle
Summary: The gang came back to school from their Summer Holiday, and go out to catch their old times when the group discovered a Clow Card? Later on, the group found themselves in a sticky situation of their own.....
1. A New Clow Card? - Getting Together

Dear Reader,  
  
I would like to say that this is my first attempt on writing my own story and publishing it on the net. I've never tried it before and if there are some English that you don't understand please do tell me so I can correct it a little bit. Also, if my story is boring you please forgive me. I will try my best to do the very best! Any suggestions just e-mail it to: Carbuncle@hellokitty.com  
  
More reviews are much appreciated!! ^_^  
  
Sorry for any inconvenience.  
  
Well... Anyway, I'd better get on with my story now... Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
People involved in this chapter: Sakura, Li, Meilin, Madison, Eriol, Ms. McKenzie, Mr. Terada.  
  
Settings: Mid-October - November  
  
  
  
A New Clow Card? - Getting together  
  
  
  
A peaceful day at Reedington Elementary when everyone is settled in class waiting for the teacher to arrive for their first period of class.  
  
In the meantime, everyone was out of their seats talking to each of their friends and talking about what they did in the Summer Holidays and as usual Madison, Sakura, Li, Meilin and Eriol are sitting together talking.  
  
"So guys! It's been a long time since we met! What did you guys do?" Madison started her happily conversation.  
  
"...Uh... well... I haven't done much really, 'cause my dad has this huge research and me and Tori are trying to get my dad a little more less pressure." Sakura replied in an annoyed voice but she knows what her dad is going through so she turned happy again.  
  
"Ha! Nothing is ever new from you Avalon." Meilin replied in a lousy voice. "Me and Li went to this LOVELY place and you guys have got to see it one day!"  
  
Li wasn't too keen on talking much about what he did in his Summer Holidays and basically Meilin was doing all the talking.  
  
"Eriol, you seem awfully quiet today, come on! Tell us what you did in your Summer Holidays?" asked Sakura in a curious look.  
  
"Umm...nothing. I did nothing...in my holidays" replied Eriol with a worried look. Everyone asked what happened to Eriol but he wasn't talking much and he is somewhat hiding or avoiding some "thing" or "things" which he wanted to remain private.  
  
Ms. McKenzie came in and told everyone to remain in their seats "Alright class, finish off your conversation and let our lesson begin" in her gentle voice. "In your grammar book, turn to page 180 when we're up to what happened to the girl that was trapped in the forest, now Eriol would you be a dear and carry on reading please?"  
  
Unfortunately, Eriol was daydreaming and wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings until Ms. McKenzie went over and woke Eriol up from his daydream "Earth to Eriol, speak to me"  
  
"Huh?? Whoa... What's happening?" said Eriol snapping out from his daydream.  
  
"Welcome back to English Eriol!" Ms. McKenzie smiled.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The bell rang and it was recess time, Sakura and the others asked if Eriol was alright and he said okay. Then off Sakura and the others went and to their usual hang out place. Li came rushing after getting his bags packed with his play lunch on hand and caught up with Eriol. "Hey pal! What's up man? You're obviously not yourself today. Mind telling me your problems if that's alright with you?"  
  
"No, it's alright, no one can help with my problems." Eriol replied silently back.  
  
"Hey, is this something about girls? 'cause boys mostly have 2 things that worry them the MOST. No. 1 Money, which I'm sure that you're not into and No. 2 Girls.... so I guessed that it would be this." Li replied back trying to help Eriol.  
  
"How-?" Eriol was shocked of what Li could read his mind.  
  
"How do I know, you say?" Li recall Eriol's question. "It's simple, at least one thing that would get a guy to be shocked at is either of these 2 situations."  
  
"Well... yeah, you're quite right Li..." said Eriol wanting to start his conversation. "...Well...you see... I..."  
  
Then Meilin came by grabbing Li's arm and dragged him away and just before Meilin dragged him out of Eriol's sight he said "Eriol, meet me at Penguin Park after school okay? Arrgghh... Meilin, don't drag me so hard it hurts!" and off Li goes.  
  
"Um... yeah, sure why not." Eriol said silently.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It was time for Physical Education, and everyone changed into their Sports gear and wait for their teacher's arrival. Sakura knew there was something wrong with Eriol she knows that whenever she asks him he would always say "I'm alright" so she went to ask Li.  
  
"Li?" Sakura starts the conversation.  
  
"What's up Sakura?" Li replied.  
  
"Well..." Sakura try to ask a question.  
  
"Let me guess, you want to ask me what's wrong with Eriol?" ask Li.  
  
"You read my mind Li." Sakura smiled. "Yeah, what's wrong with him? He's been like this ever since last week!"  
  
"To tell you the truth Sakura, I have absolutely no idea. But I'll be meeting Eriol at Penguin Park after school and ask him what's wrong." Li looked at Sakura.  
  
Mr. Terada entered the door in this sports gear and told everyone that we're not doing anything "sporty" today but to have a free period. "Well class, today's your lucky day because you guys will be having a free period and Ms. McKenzie will be looking after you for the free period that you'll having because there's something important I have to do, so I'll see you all on the next Gym class." Rita watched as Mr. Terada went off.  
  
The whole class all rushed to each other's friends and start talking. Ms. McKenzie entered and continues marking the student's maths work while the class kept talking.  
  
Li was just about to go to Eriol and try to ask how he was doing but Meilin came by and asks him what he wanted to do in the weekends and dragged him off. Everyone sweat-drop. ^__^! (sweat drop face)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Everyone cared for Eriol as a friend but he's been keeping himself lately and Madison couldn't resist so she went over to Eriol and sat next to him...  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Madison looked at Eriol.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure" Eriol blushed and said "So- what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your dearest friends instead of hanging around here with me? I'll be boring you..."  
  
Madison gave a gentle smile and looked at Eriol "Tee-hee...no, I won't be bored. As a matter a fact, for some reasons I just feel like sitting here with you and be alone by myself just like you, you see?" Madison began to blush lightly on her cheeks.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
In the meantime, Sakura ran towards Li and want to tell that Madison is over there talking with Eriol when Meilin was just about to lean her head on Li's shoulder and he was about to move away and Sakura couldn't stop herself and BANG on the twosome. Sakura was on top of Li and Meilin and Li blushed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Owww... what was that for Avalon? I was about to lean on MY Li's shoulder and you just.have to come over and ruin everything!" Meilin shouted at Sakura with smoke coming out of head and went off. Li was relieved and thankful to what Sakura did.  
  
"Wow Sakura, what's the hurry, is something up?" Li gave a big relieve look at Sakura.  
  
"E-Eriol-a-and-Ma-Madison" Sakura said while catching her breath "Th- They're talk-talking together."  
  
"Whoa? Seriously?" Li turned and looked at Eriol in disbelief. "You're right! It seems like Eriol is not as dull as he was in the morning." then smiled.  
  
"Hey! Come to think of it..." Sakura got up and sat beside Li. "Do you still remember the day when the four of us went out?"  
  
"Hmm... yeah? We all had fun... what's up with that?" Li was confused.  
  
"Well... do you think that-" Sakura was unsure whether if her prediction was right then when the twosome suddenly had their eyes widen and knew what was wrong with Eriol...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meilin came and interrupted their conversation. She was asking everyone if they can go out. But they all said no. Obviously, Meilin just wanted to be with Li and leave the others on their own and have their little private date together. Li had no choice because he is still Meilin's fiancé AND his cousin as well. They were all going to say no but Sakura had an idea and she whispered to Li that it might be the only chance! So the twosome agreed to go out tomorrow. Li decided to ask Eriol and Sakura to ask Madison.  
  
School ended and Li went to Eriol and remember to meet at Penguin Park. Sakura on the other hand asks if Madison wanted to come over to her house and chat.  
  
"Sure, but let me go grab some cake for Kero from my house first otherwise you know what he's gonna do..." Madison laughed.  
  
~~! Simultaneous Scene !~~  
  
Madison at Sakura's house and at the same time Li and Eriol heading towards Penguin Park. After all the junk conversation and finally getting to the main point...  
  
"Madison?" Sakura trying to put her point together. "...What do you think of Eriol?"  
  
Madison smiled and laughed. "Hee-hee... As a friend of course! You like Eriol as a friend too right?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, but..." Sakura struggles trying not to be too straightforward to her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Li and Eriol placed their bags on the floor and arms leaning on the fence facing the river and Li begin his conversation "Ok, we're all alone now Eriol. If there's anything you wanted to say just spit it out." Li insisted.  
  
"What? S-Spit what out?" questioned Eriol.  
  
"Argghh... Do I always have to be so straightforward?" Li puts his hand on his forehead. "... If it's straightforward you wanted, I'll ask you straightforward... What do you think of Madison?" Li asks again.  
  
Eriol said "Well I... I only like-"  
  
"ERIOL!!!" Li shouted. "I don't want to hear you always saying 'like her as a friend' or whatever! I know this isn't your answer now tell me!"  
  
"Li, why are you asking me all this? I don't know, and don't want to think!" Eriol replied with confusion.  
  
  
  
Back to Sakura  
  
"Come on Madison! I know it's not your real answer," Sakura said then sadly continuing her sentence. "... or is there really something between you and Eriol that even your best friend aren't allow to know?"  
  
"NO! Sakura, that's not it! You are my best friend, it's just that... it's too complicated. There are things in life that we have to solve by ourselves." Madison shouted then apologised for shouting at her.  
  
Then, there was silence in the two scenes with Sakura, Madison, Li and Eriol. "Sorry, I'd gotta get going if my mum caught me being home late I'll get in trouble. Don't worry about it, I'll come with you guys tomorrow. See ya soon!" Madison and Eriol said simultaneously and left.  
  
~~! End of Simultaneous Scene !~~  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The next chapter will be here soon! Please stay tuned!! ^-^  
  
**~! REVIEWS REVIEWS AND MORE REVIEWS PLEASE !~** 


	2. A New Clow Card? - A Clow Card? Or Not?

Card Captor Sakura  
  
People involved in this chapter: Sakura, Li, Meilin, Madison, Eriol, Kero, Aiden, Tori, Mrs. Taylor.  
  
Settings: End of October - Beginning of November  
  
  
  
A New Clow Card? - A Clow card? Or not?  
  
  
  
After Madison and Eriol left to avoid Li and Sakura's plan of trying to get the couple together a new day has begun and plan No. 2 is on the way...  
  
The next day...  
  
Everyone waited for Li and Meilin's arrival. The gang waited for them for half an hour and finally...  
  
Meilin dragged Li and he was sweat dropping and also apologising "Sorry guys, Meilin dragged me into this clothing store and told me to buy this dress for her..."  
  
Everyone was wearing nice and good-looking clothes especially for Madison and Eriol. The both were like just made for each other. Unfortunately, after what happened yesterday, Madison and Eriol weren't talking to each other but were blushing the whole time, in fact the both were just standing near their friend Sakura and Li.  
  
"Li, this is getting nowhere. We have to do something." Sakura whispered in Li's ear. Meilin saw Sakura was near Li she thought she was going to kiss him then she pushed Sakura and landed on the floor. "Ow!!"  
  
"Meilin! Why'd you do that for?" shouted Li as he grabbed Sakura's hand and pull her up.  
  
"Syaoran! Why are you always being so nice to Sakura?" Meilin said in a sad voice. "And you're always being mean to me?"  
  
"Be-because she didn't even do anything wrong! What did you think she was doing?" replied Li. "I was gonna ask you the same thing! Why are you always being mean to Sakura?"  
  
Meilin kept silence with her head down and Li then realised what he said and when he turned to look at Sakura, he found her staring at him and the both blushed. Meilin didn't say a word during the time and just listened to others' conversation  
  
There was silence again as they walked across the street and Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore and shouted. "Come on guys! We're here to have fun!! There's no point in going out if we all stay quiet!! Say something or suggest what we should do!!"  
  
"Why don't we go to the movies?" Madison and Eriol suggested together then stared at each other and blushed even more. "Now that's more like it!" Sakura and Li thought.  
  
"Ok! What should we watch? Are there any new movies?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Well... I don't really know? Oh yeah! I heard Rita said that-" when Madison was going to finish her sentence she saw Sakura and Li was sensing something. She went over to Sakura and whispered, "Is there a clow card near by?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura replied as she was still concentrating on where the card could be.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Li and Sakura looked at each other and nodded then ran off together on the card's source of power. Madison and the others followed. "Sakura! Li! Wait up!"  
  
"What do you think it would be?" asked Sakura. Then Kero popped out of Sakura's backpack and said, "I sensed a clow card!"  
  
Sakura answered in shocked "Kero! What are you doing here? Aren't-"  
  
Li interrupted "Sakura!"  
  
They saw the shadow leaping back and forth around them and they knew it was flying fast but don't know where it is! Sakura was scared that it might have been some THING and not a clow card. "Eh... Li? Is... is it a clow card? M-Ma-Maybe we should-" Li then held his Lasen board "Sources of light, With ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within, Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity, Force, know my plight Release the light!" he chanted. The laser pointed at a direction and he summoned "Element! FIRE" A river of fire aimed at the shadow and as it dodges it finally got hit! Li was standing in his fighting stance with his sword and ready to stab the shadow then the shadow fought back as Li was knocked by a gust of wind and the card was just about to make its move to finish Li off and Sakura summoned the Windy Card and formed a cage to trap the mysterious shadow. Li lift himself up using his sword and glanced at the card.  
  
"Who are you? Or-Are you a Clow Card?" shouted Sakura. "You can't be the Shadow Card! It's impossible!"  
  
The shadow breaks the cage and formed a human figure and appears himself in front of Sakura and Li but it was still too dark to see the figure. "Ahh... I guess you must be the new Clow Card Mistress Sakura and you, a direct descendant of Clow Reed, so nice to see you two." The mysterious figure said in a low-key silent voice. "No wonder Clow Reed chose you two to be the Card Captors."  
  
"Huh?" the twosome was confused. "Who are you... and how do you know us?" Li shouted.  
  
"I've come to tell you that you two have a test to take. And later on, there will be new cards released and the two of you are responsible to catch them back." The voice replied.  
  
"WHAT? You must be kidding! We didn't do anything to release them." Sakura said in surprise.  
  
"It isn't your fault. It is a task created by Clow Reed himself, and he sent me to be the messenger to come and tell you." The voice replied.  
  
The mysterious figure opened its hand and there were two keys similar to the Clow Key that Sakura has. "Here are two keys made by Clow Reed, he wanted you Sakura Mistress of the Cards and his descendant Li Syaoran to have one each." The mysterious figure handed the two keys to the twosome.  
  
"But I already have one? What's the point in me having another Clow Key?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"All you have to do is to combine the two together and it will form together as one." The voice from the mysterious figure replied. "My work here is done. We shall meet again. Good luck on your task you two, and farewell!"  
  
The mysterious figure behind him opened a bright light portal, Sakura and Li could barely keep their eyes open and saw the figure went in the portal and was soon disappeared...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Madison and the others caught up and were asking questions. Sakura told them the story about what their coming task ahead of them is. "Well Sakura, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to try and combine the keys together into one?" asked Madison.  
  
"Uh... I'm not too sure about this, Kero? Do you think that I should combine the two keys together?" Sakura hesitates.  
  
"Well... since that mysterious figure told you that it was made by Clow Reed himself... why don't you give it a try? I guess it won't do much harm..." replied Kero with an unsure look on his face.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sakura chanted "Key of Clow, give me your new powers, embrace the powers into one..." The two keys glow bright and were lifted in mid-air and the old 'Clow Key' was replaced with the new one also with a new "bird-head" look.  
  
Then Sakura fainted on the ground and Li held Sakura in his arms trying to wake her up but she was unconscious, so the group carried her to the hospital.  
  
The nurse saw someone coming carrying a person and hurried to place her on a patient bed. "What happened to her?" the nurse asked. Li told the nurse what happened, of course, he wouldn't mention anything about the Cards but just made up a story that is believable. "Alright then, come here and sign in then you can head home. I'll ring her parents to come and you can visit her tomorrow."  
  
Li was feeling bad as he saw the other nurses pushed Sakura into a Wardroom. The nurse tapped Li on the shoulder and say to the group "Don't worry! She'll be alright." and left.  
  
"Li?" Madison said.  
  
"Y-Yeah Madison?" Li replied but was still feeling bad  
  
"I-I'll be taking Kero home with me tonight. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Madison tries to comfort him.  
  
"Ok Madison! You can head home with the 'Stuffed Animal' I'll be looking after Li." Meilin replied happily.  
  
"Hey girl! Watch you mouth!" Kero popped out from Madison's bag and shouted.  
  
The nurse looked at them with a surprised look and the group pretended to laugh trying to make it as a joke and they sweat drop. "Err..? Heh, heh! Nothing!!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Soon they all headed home but were also worried about Li. So Meilin went with him without saying a word while Eriol and Madison walked together talking would Sakura be alright. Just as the couple reached outside Madison's house and just when Madison was going to say good-bye...  
  
Eriol said "Madison?"  
  
"Yes Eriol?" Madison replied sadly.  
  
"...Can we talk?" Eriol starts a conversation.  
  
"...It is pretty late you know Eriol, and I still gotta visit Sakura tomorrow." Madison found an excuse.  
  
"Uh...alright... do you want to go together to visit Sakura tomorrow?" Eriol asked.  
  
Madison was shocked and wondered why Eriol suddenly ask something like that. "Oh... ah... yeah... sure! Why not?" Madison hesitates.  
  
"Why don't I come here and wait for you tomorrow morning at 10am?" Eriol asks with embarrassment.  
  
"...Sure, I guess I'll see ya then Eriol. Good night Eriol." Madison smiled.  
  
"Yeah, good night Madison." Eriol replied then kissed her on the cheeks and blushed as he zoomed out of Madison's sight in seconds!  
  
Madison's face was red and was confused at the same time. She opened the door then shut it and still wondering why Eriol did that for. Her mum came and said "Madison, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Mrs. Taylor said as she gave her a big hug then saw Madison's face. "Oh dear! Are you alright honey? Have you got a fever? Your face is red!"  
  
"Uh.... Nothing mum" her face changed back to normal. "I...uh... I'll go and take a shower and I'll be alright mum." Madison gave a small smile at her mum and went upstairs.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Avalon's House !~  
  
RING RING!!  
  
"Hello this is the Avalon's Residence" Aiden (Sakura's father) answered. "What? In the hospital? Okay! I'll be right there! Thanks!" He hangs up the phone and was changed in a hurry and Tori was asking his father what happened. He told her that Sakura was in the hospital and he was shocked and said "That little Squirt... always making a big mess..." and ran off to the car with his dad.  
  
At hospital Tori and his father head to the hospital reception desk and asks for the patient's room. "Excuse me, do you know which room is Sakura Avalon in?" asked Aiden. "Who's this visiting her?" asked the receptionist.  
  
"I'm Sakura's father," replied Aiden. "And I'm Sakura's older brother." replied Tori.  
  
"Let's see, Sakura Avalon...a boy today named...Li Syaoran signed in her name... She's in Level 3, Ward No. 80" replied the nurse.  
  
"When can Sakura be out of the hospital?" asked Aiden.  
  
"Your daughter is fine, she just stressed herself a little too much that's all. She can be out of the hospital tomorrow afternoon," replied the nurse.  
  
"What? That Li kid? What's the squirt and that Kid have been up to?" Tori thought. "I've seen them together a lot lately..."  
  
Tori and Aiden spend the night in hospital next to Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ooooo... wait till the next day, what do you think it'll happen to Madison and Eriol? ^_^ Well... that's the end of Chapter 2. What do you think of my story so far? Is it stupid? I hope not, but please do give me your suggestions by sending it to this E-mail: Carbuncle@hellokitty.com  
  
More Coming soon!! Since I'm on holiday, I guess I can write more and upload it for you ppl to see. Once again, MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!! Suggestions are much appreciated... 


	3. A New Clow Card? - Don't Be Afraid

Card Captor Sakura  
  
People involved in this chapter: Madison, Eriol, Sakura, Li, Tori, Aiden.  
  
Settings: Mid-November - December  
  
  
  
A New Clow Card? - Don't Be Afraid  
  
  
  
Early in the morning, Aiden and Tori left the hospital and let Sakura sleep for a little while longer. Luckily that today was a Sunday and Sakura don't need to miss school. Aiden rang Madison to pick Sakura up and she got up at 8am in the morning, Mrs. Taylor has already gone to work and she was the only one in the house, also making breakfast for Sakura.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hmm...? Should I ring Li to come? Oh wait... last night Eriol said that he would be waiting for me at 10am!" Madison said to herself, "Oh I know! I'll tell him to go to the hospital and we'll meet him there. Yeah! I'll do that!"  
  
Madison dialled Li's number...  
  
RING RING!!  
  
Li got out of his bed and answered the call.  
  
" ~Yawn~ Hello, this is Li's Residence Li speaking" Li greeted in a drowsy tone then brightens up his mood as soon as he knew that it was Madison who was calling but with his messy hair. "How-Err...? How's Sakura doing? Is she feeling better?" he asked Madison with a worried voice.  
  
"Yeah! She's fine. Mr. Avalon just rang me this morning saying that he has this research assessment to finish and it was quite urgent so he can't pick up Sakura and insisted me to pick her up. Would you like to come with us as well?" smiled Madison.  
  
"Sure! I'll come. What time?" Li asked.  
  
"He said that she can come out of the hospital in the afternoon, so... in the meantime, I guess we can visit her in the morning." Madison replied with a happy tone on the other line.  
  
"Oh ok then... I'll see ya guys in the hospital then!" Li said goodbye to Madison.  
  
"Alright!" Madison replied then hung up.  
  
Li got up before Meilin and he too was ready to make something for Sakura for breakfast WITHOUT waking her up!! By the time Li finished everything and left the house it was 9am and he was headed to the hospital to visit Sakura. The feelings inside made him very uncomfortable, every time when he thinks about Sakura fainting he feels 'weird'.  
  
Li thought, "Arrgghh. there's this feeling again!" he was confused. "What is it? Why do I always think about her? Is this some test from Clow Reed or something?"  
  
He arrived at the hospital and the receptionist recognised him and said "You're that boy that brought the girl to the hospital. She's in Level 3 Ward No. 80" then smiled.  
  
Li blinked widely and said "...Uh... thanks." with question marks on top of his head.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
As he entered the Wardroom, he found that Sakura was up and standing in front of the window looking at the view. Her stance made Li gazed at her with love and began to blush, she then turned and found Li was standing there. Sakura greeted Li with an unusual smile, it was filled with happiness, love and warmth. "Morning Li!" He then snaps out of his little fantasy and placed his belongings on the patient table. "Mor-Morning Sakura! How are you feeling today?" asked Li.  
  
"The doctor said that I can be out of the hospital in the afternoon!" Sakura smiled and saw Li sitting on the couch with questions on his mind. "Li?" she moves towards Li and stares at him. As Li snaps out of his daydream again and laid his eyes on Sakura, they both blushed. "Oh sorry, I'm just not thinking straight these days." Li apologised. They both smiled at each other.  
  
~! Taylor's House !~  
  
"Ah! It's 10am! I'd better get going!" Madison rushed and as she closed the door, she found that Eriol was outside waiting for her! She was shocked that Eriol actually DID wait for her. Eriol was leaning against the wall with his head down, eyes closed, arms folded with his right foot on the wall and Madison was attracted by his looks. He kept his face down and as he realises that Madison was standing near him, he rolled his eyes to Madison's side as he gazed at her with his shiny black eyes, it was filled with passion!  
  
"Eriol? ... you're uh.... you're up early today?" questioned Madison.  
  
"We-well I actually came here half an hour early, waiting." replied Eriol.  
  
"Oh my! Why didn't you ring my doorbell? Then I would've asked you to come in!" asked Madison with embarrassment.  
  
"....." Eriol didn't say anything. "Uh... shall we get going?"  
  
The couple were blushing on their way to visit Sakura and they weren't talking or even say a word during their whole walk to the hospital!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile back at hospital...  
  
Li got out the breakfast he made for Sakura and he told her to sit back on her bed and he feed her, just then Eriol and Madison arrived and saw them. Sakura and Li blushed and said in surprise "You guys are early!" then stared at each other and blushed even more.  
  
"Ahem! Did we come at the right time?" questioned Madison with an unsure look that Li is feeding Sakura? "Umm... I'll just leave you two alone," Madison and Eriol walked backwards back to the door and before she shuts the door, "Eriol and I will take a walk and will be at Twin Bells later so you can meet us there." then winked at Sakura.  
  
After they left, Sakura wanted to hold the bowl for herself and just as Li was about to hand it over to her, they touched each other's hands then shook their hands and the bowl dropped on the floor. CLANG! the bowl smashed into pieces. The couple picked the broken pieces up and Sakura got cut on the finger and was bleeding, "Ouch!" shouted Sakura. Li was shocked and he dropped the broken pieces on the floor again then rushes up to Sakura and grab hold of her hand. "Sakura! Are you alright? Please tell me you're alright!!" shouted Li with a frightened voice.  
  
Sakura had her eyes widened and was embarrassed "Li!" she shouted as she puts her head down and her cheeks were bright red.  
  
"Oh! I... I-I'm sorry! I'll-I'll-I'll go get a bandage, I'll be back..." Li knew he was out of his mind and his face was as bright red as Christmas lights! He left the room to get some bandage.  
  
Sakura begin to have the same feeling that Li has before, that 'weird' feeling. She said to herself "I don't get it? What's wrong with me? Are we just friends or...?" Sakura has a really confused mind and she too wasn't thinking straight. Later, Li came in with the bandage and medicine. "...Sakura," as he held her hand lightly, "this will only hurt for awhile, after that you'll be fine." Li spoke in a gentle voice. "Alright, I can handle this!" replied Sakura with a confident voice. As Li puts the medicine on Sakura's finger she had her eye shut tightly resisting the pain, she didn't want Li to worry her like what he did before. At that time, Li was looking at Sakura knowing that she's resisting the pain and his heart felt pain with a gloomy face telling Sakura to resist.  
  
"There, all done! Now all I need is the bandage around your finger then I'll help you pack your stuff...!" Li paused realising what he said and went to pack Sakura's gear without saying a word. After signing out, the couple head off to Twin Bells to meet up with Madison and Eriol.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Twin Bells !~  
  
Madison was looking at the new toys that were just newly imported. There was a necklace more like a locket with a shape of the heart and the heart can be opened to put a photo in it. As she checked the price, it was much more expensive than she thought. Although Madison's mum owns a toy store, living in a mansion, and she can afford it, but the day when Li and Sakura got their new Clow Key, she dropped the wallet and her mum punished her and forbid her from having her allowance for a month! Poor Madison now, all she could do was to look and admire those new cool-looking toys.  
  
Luck came to Eriol at last! He's decided to buy Madison the locket as a present for the coming Christmas in the next three weeks. When Madison was off to look for something else, Eriol asked Maggie, Twin Bells owner to wrap it. "Eriol, is this a present for Madison?" whispered Maggie then smiled. Then Eriol blushed lightly and replied in a whispering voice "Yes. But please don't tell her!"  
  
Finally, Li and Sakura caught up with the twosome and found Eriol were holding somewhat a present? Then Eriol hid it behind his back. Li went up to him and said, "I'll keep it a secret, and you have my words." then winked at him.  
  
Sakura and Li decided that their last plan on getting the couple together didn't work so they decided to try something else...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hey why don't we go off to town to look find more Christmas present for other people?" asked Sakura as she was quickly recovered.  
  
"Hmm.... not a bad idea." Li replied knowing the plan has just started and winked at Sakura.  
  
"Uh, sorry guys! I'm busy today. I gotta help my mum with the cooking 'cause she's working late today." rejected Eriol.  
  
"I'm willing to go, but as you can see, I'm broke! Ever since the day when my wallet gone missing or dropped in someplace... I can't get my allowances till next month! I just hope I can try to ask my mum to shorten my forbidden allowances time." Madison prayed.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to go some other time." Sakura grinned.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
While Eriol and Madison go their separate ways back home, Sakura and Li took a walk in Penguin Park. At first they were discussing about how to get the shy couples together the next time they go out, and later, as they both sat down watching the sunset while suddenly thinking about their new Clow Key. They both gazed at the key for awhile and wondered why Clow Reed would sent someone to give them both a new task and each a Clow Key? The twosome didn't talk or move a muscle and just wondered the whole time till the sun was almost down.  
  
"Sakura, do you think Clow Reed himself really is just giving us a task?" Li started the conversation.  
  
"I don't know Li, I've never thought about it before." Sakura pondered. "But I sometimes think that this new task he's giving us is sort of similar to the Final Judgement we'd have with Julian."  
  
"You mean Yue." corrected Li.  
  
"Julian is Yue, and Yue is Julian. What's the difference?" Sakura replied.  
  
"....." Li grinned as he looked at Sakura then looked back. "Yeah, but still..."  
  
"Well, I'd better get going, if Meilin finds out that I'm not home you'll know what she's gonna do..." Li imagine as he thinks about Meilin shouting at his ears then smile but also giving a frightened look at Sakura.  
  
"Hehe... Yeah! I'll see ya tomorrow at school then!" laughed Sakura.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Avalon's House !~  
  
"Dad I'm home!" Sakura greeted her dad in a loud voice.  
  
"Gee squirt, when did you start to have such a voice? You should really apply for the opera, it'll do you good!" teased Tori as he's doing his usual everyday job to Sakura.  
  
Sakura had her fist up next to her face with the anime 'angry mark' on her fist. "If one day you would keep your big MOUTH shut, the world would be much more peaceful!!" she shouted.  
  
"Heh...heh... Sakura, Tori was only joking," laughed Aiden. "Dinner will be ready soon!"  
  
"Okay!" replied Sakura as she went upstairs to her room and as usual, finds Kero playing Zylon Warriors.  
  
"Hey, Kero! I need to ask you something..." asked Sakura in her lovely voice. Unfortunately, the guardian beast of the seal, Keroberos wasn't paying much attention to her but to the video game instead, then Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Arrgghhh.. KERO!!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING?" shouted Sakura in her loudest voice as possible to nearly bust the whole house down.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hey! Finally finished Chapter 3!! Sorry about this chapter, it's a bit boring added a little too much on romance. Coz I haven't got any ideas flowing through my head for quite some time and this is as good as it gets, my apologies again! But ending part of the chapter was alright... So far, what do you think? Reviews PLEASE?? ^_^ 


	4. A New Clow Card? - Broken Friendship

Card Captor Sakura  
  
People involved in this chapter: Sakura, Li, Kero, Madison, Eriol, Meilin, Rita, Nikki, Chelsea, Zachary, Mr. Terada.  
  
Settings: December - Mid-December  
  
  
  
A New Clow Card? - Broken Friendship  
  
  
  
As Sakura was huffing and puffing after screaming next to Kero's ears, he is now paid FULL attention to her. "Ok! So Kero, what do you think Clow Reed gave me and Li the Clow Key and these... new tasks for?" asked Sakura slowly calming herself down.  
  
"Well...Sakura, I can't really tell ya, you see... Clow Reed usually keep things all to himself. But lately, I've had dreams about him telling me to protect the two of you. As you know that I don't really like 'The Kid' much and now he's telling me have to protect him!! And of course you know the reason why 'cause he's always calling me a 'Stuffed Animal'. Anyway, I guess that's some clue of what Clow Reed is telling me that the New Clow Cards or...I'm not even sure if they are called 'Clow Cards', are strong." Kero responded with a worried look. His expression made Sakura even more worried and frightened about the future and dangers ahead of her...  
  
"Sakura! Dinner's ready!" shouted Aiden.  
  
"I'll bring you some dessert." says Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah! You're the best Sakura!" Kero jumped up and down on her bed celebrating as he went on and continue to play on the console.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sakura kept quiet during dinner in deep thoughts, Tori knew that there would be either some situation or problems that have happened. But he's willing to find out himself without letting Sakura know.  
  
"Finished Dad! That was delicious!" commented Sakura as she finishes the last piece of Teriyaki Chicken. "What's for dessert?"  
  
"It's in the fridge, when you open it, you'll find it." replied Aiden as he's still eating while typing up his assessment on laptop.  
  
"Yummy! It's pudding! Thanks Dad!" smiled Sakura. "I'll be upstairs now."  
  
"Tori, I have this assessment to do and be ready to show my class for archaeology tomorrow and I need you and Sakura to do the chores, would that be alright?" asked Aiden.  
  
"Yeah sure Dad! Just leave it to me." replied Tori.  
  
In Sakura's room...  
  
Sakura gave some pudding to Kero and the twosome were discussing about what's going to be ahead of them. Not long, Kero carried on playing Zylon Warriors while Sakura is lying on her bed thinking. Her mind then slowly drifted off to what happened in the morning when her finger was hurt and Li with a frightened look and the conversation they've had. She then puts her face on the pillow trying to stop thinking. Later, the phone rang...  
  
RING RING!!!  
  
Sakura ran to pick up the phone. "I got it!" she shouted. "Hello, this is Avalon's residence Sakura speaking." greeted Sakura.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds and the voice finally spoke. "...Sakura? This is Li." with a nervous voice. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah sure Li, what is it?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Well...you see, Sakura... do you have a feeling that makes you really uncomfortable today?" asked Li.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment and wondered what feeling Li was talking about, then she slowly realise that unknown feeling she had in the hospital and said "Umm... I'm not sure if it's an uncomfortable feeling, but all I can describe is 'weird' and I have no idea what it is."  
  
"Really? Me too! I've had this unknown feeling and the only word I can describe is 'weird' too. Do you think that Clow Reed is behind this?" questioned Li.  
  
"I don't know! But somehow, I have a feeling that Clow Reed isn't behind it. But then again... who knows what he can do." answered Sakura with the only answer she can think of.  
  
"Li!! Who are you talking to on the phone?" shouted Meilin on the other line but the voice was heard in a distance. "It'd better not be Avalon!!"  
  
"Uhh... No Meilin! It's...uh...uh... Zachary! You know? Chelsea's closest friend??" Li struggles as he tries to make up an excuse.  
  
"Hehe... I think I'd better get going Li, if Meilin finds out it was me you're talking to, you'll be in trouble." laughed Sakura. "I'll see ya tomorrow!" then she hung up. Meilin then rush up to Li and the twosome fought over the phone and Meilin finally snatched the phone from him and listened. Luckily, Sakura hung up and there was only a dial tone. Li was terrified when Meilin snatched the phone from him and knowing he's talking to Sakura and not Zachary! "Humph! You're just lucky this time Syaoran!" glared Meilin.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The next day, the usual for Sakura, getting up late and rushing off to school in her rollerblades catching up with Tori and Julian. As the threesome reached the school, Sakura went in to the school while Julian and Tori head on after they've passed the Elementary School and entered in the school next to theirs...  
  
~! Reedington Elementary !~  
  
Sakura and the others were here and she came and sat in front of Li, her usual seat. When she was about to start the conversation, Mr. Terada came in. The class settled in their seats and Mr. Terada begins teaching. Their first period in class was Maths, but for some reasons the gang found today's class was short and even the second period flew fast.  
  
During Recess...  
  
This time, Sakura, Madison, Rita, Chelsea, Nikki, Li, Meilin, Eriol, Zachary sat together. This was a very unusual conversation because everyone was sitting together talking about a new store in town which could make dreams come true.  
  
"Hey guess what?" Chelsea asked everyone. "I heard there's this new store in town which attracts sooooo many people!! Everyday, there's dozens of people waiting outside the store waiting to go in."  
  
"Wow! Are you serious?" asked Nikki, "I'd sure would love to go in there, maybe...maybe there's bound to be something we can find." she smiled.  
  
"Uh...?" hesitated Sakura with a scary look on her face. "I'm not sure about this guys..."  
  
"Oh come on Avalon! Don't be a wimp! It's just a store, it's not like you're going to see a ghost or anything!" shouted Meilin, the next thing they saw, was Sakura hiding behind a tree and they all sweat drop.  
  
"So, what's this new store called?" asked Li. "It'd better not be a shopping mall or anything otherwise, count me out!"  
  
"Oh hehe... if this place is really a shopping mall then I'm with you Li" Zachary tapped Li on the shoulder. "Sorry Chelsea!! What about you Eriol? Don't tell me you're with the girls?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Eriol. "Of course I'm with you guys! That is if it's a shopping mall."  
  
Later, Sakura came crawling back out from the tree after her frightening imagination about ghosts, she then joins the gang, Rita said "So... you guys aren't gonna come?" The boys nodded then said, "If it's a shopping mall, count us out!"  
  
"You guys haven't even finished listening to what this store is about!" shouted Chelsea. "All I can tell you is...it's no shopping mall! So you guys better come!"  
  
The boys jumped happily and they would join the girls since the store was no shopping mall. Everyone then turned to Sakura and asked "Are you gonna come?" they all gazed at her which absolutely freaked Sakura out and she shouted with her eyes shut tightly "ALRIGHT!! ALRIGHT!! I'LL COME!"  
  
"Okay! So we all meet each other after school at the front gate." smiled Rita. "I'll see you all then!" The gang all head off to third period and it was Gym class again.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mr. Terada came in the gym class in his sports gear while the class was waiting patiently as well as talking. "Alright class, last time I wasn't here for gym with you lot was because something came up. So today, I'm thinking of letting you decide on what we should do for PE today. So, what will it be class?" asked Mr. Terada.  
  
Chelsea then puts her hand up and suggested to play a skipping rope contest. The class agreed and soon, the competition started. Meilin glared at Sakura and was very determined to compete with her.  
  
"Avalon! I am going to beat you!" Meilin points at Sakura.  
  
"What? But I don't want to compete with you." Sakura moved back.  
  
"I know why you don't want to compete, you just wanted Li all by yourself!" Meilin shouts back. Then the whole class faced at the threesome.  
  
"Meilin! Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Li interrupted Meilin with his face blushing.  
  
"What are you talking about Meilin? I want Li all to myself?" Sakura was confused but also blushing.  
  
"Yes! You want Li all to yourself!" repeated Meilin.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that Li and Sakura like each other!" said a voice from a student.  
  
"Yeah! And Meilin likes Li! Can you believe that? A love triangle!" said another student.  
  
"Ok Avalon! Here's the deal! If I win, you'll have to ignore Li for the rest of you life! And I mean no talking, no staring and no whispering or anything that has to do with communicating!! But if you win..."  
  
Mr. Terada interrupted Meilin and said "Alright class! Let's begin our competition. Meilin Rae I need you to come over and see me after class." Mr. Terada looked disappointed.  
  
After Gym class, Meilin went to see Mr. Terada while Li went over to Sakura and apologised. Other students looked at them together and started gossipping and the couples blushed. Sakura began to grow a feeling of avoidance over Li, which hurts her, but she knows that it's the best thing for Meilin and Li to be together since they are cousins and fiancé and she doesn't want their relationship to fade. Meilin came out from Mr. Terada's office and said to Sakura, "Avalon, I guess you must happy now!" grumbled Meilin as she walks off.  
  
During the last two periods in class, Sakura was daydreaming thinking about why Meilin hated her so much. At the end of school, Rita came and told everyone to meet in the front gate to go to Reedington Downtown.  
  
"Hey guys! You think you're ready?" Rita sounded excited. "So Li you coming? I know that Eriol and Zachary is."  
  
"Yeah, sure I'll come" Li replied as he thought Sakura would be coming. Rita then turned to Sakura and ask her. She dragged Rita and whispered to her that she's not going to come.  
  
Everyone waited at the front gate and Rita walked out with Sakura and all gathered in a group. "Well come on guys! What are you waiting for? Let's all hit the road to Reedington Downtown!" shouted Nikki. Sakura then separated from the group and said, "Well...I hope you guys have fun! And I'll see you all tomorrow." in a depressed voice.  
  
"Huh? Why Sakura?" questioned Madison.  
  
"I uh... I've got some chores to do and I gotta head home. Have fun you guys!!" she smiled lightly then turned back and walk away.  
  
Li was shocked that Sakura wasn't coming! "Sa-Sakura! Where-" Meilin dragged Li and they all went off to the Mysterious Store. "HA! It's her loss anyway for not coming!"  
  
"Meilin! Stop dragging me it hurts!" Li complained.  
  
Madison knew that today wasn't her day to do the chores, Tori was. But she knew what happened today and didn't question her. Sakura slowly went out of sight.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Reedington Downtown !~  
  
The group arrived at Reedington Downtown and were searching for the Mysterious Store.  
  
"Look! There it is!" pointed Chelsea. The group ran to the board which was placed outside the store and read the description: "Here it says: Welcome to Dream House! Do you have feelings that you can't confront? Problems you can't solve? Or perhaps love life problems? Come in and we'll be your guides showing your way through your future path. Fortune-telling is absolutely FREE!"  
  
"Sounds cool! I'd sure love to know what my love life would be." prayed Rita.  
  
"Come on Li!" shouted Meilin. "Let's go in guys! It looks like fun!"  
  
The grouped entered the store and above the building came a spirit of a purple-black coloured spiral swirled around the building and slowly disappeared...  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well... What do you think of this chapter? A bit of mysterious at the end?? I think that there's some or little bits misunderstanding parts... I hope it's not boring!! Anyway, Chapter 5 is on the way so stay tuned!!! ^_^  
  
~~~! REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE?? !~~~ 


	5. A New Clow Card? - Heart's Desire

Card Captor Sakura  
  
People involved in this chapter: Nikki, Chelsea, Rita, Zachary, Madison, Eriol, Meilin, Li, Sakura, Kero  
  
Settings: December - Mid-December  
  
  
  
A New Clow Card? - Heart's Desire  
  
  
  
There was a long curtain hanging down as they entered the store and as opened it, there were lots of people! A woman dressed in a robe came and welcomed them. "Welcome! Please come in, there are many things you can find here. We hope you enjoy your stay!"  
  
The group was amazed of what was in the shop. There were gems, charms, ornaments, birthstone fortune telling and everything they can think of about items, which brings them luck. The girls found a room with a description that says: Want something that you can't get? Why not try it? It may come true! The girls were desperate to go in but the door was locked and knowing that there might be someone in there. So the girls waited...  
  
"Wow! The longer I'm gonna wait the sooner I wanna go in to this Mysterious Room." excited Nikki.  
  
"Nikki! It's not what you think! I'm sure it's a lady that dressed wonderfully in her white robe like a real fortune teller." imagined Chelsea.  
  
"I remember seeing a fortune teller dressed like a mage and..." then Chelsea hammered Zachary's head to stop him from his ridiculous yet unreal jokes.  
  
"I hope she can tell me whether or not I can be with Li or even if I can't, I would ask her what ways could I make Li pay more attention to me." Meilin says to herself.  
  
"I'm not wanting much, I just want to know would my future boyfriend treat me nice not," prayed Rita. "I know you guys might think I came here for just a small favour, but to me, it's a big favour already."  
  
"All I'm hoping is for my feelings to express to Madison/Eriol." Madison and Eriol said to themselves as they stood there glancing at each other.  
  
"I don't know about this guys... sounds fishy to me." says Li. "Besides, we're not even sure they're telling the truth, so I'm not bothered with it."  
  
"Oh come on Li! I was thinking of you coming in there with me." as Meilin grab hold of Li's arm lean her head on Li's and gazed at him. "Please Syaoran, do it for me?"  
  
"NO Meilin! If you want to do it, why can't you just go in by yourself! You're old enough." Li shouted as he pulls Meilin's hands back from his arms.  
  
"Humph! Fine then! I'd bet if Avalon was here, you would go in with her!" glared Meilin. Li then blushed lightly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Moments Later...  
  
A girl from the Mysterious Room came out looking dull, pale, somewhat being controlled, as she greeted the fortuneteller goodbye normally. Li sensed something about this girl but couldn't tell. "Huh? She looks weird." As he watched her walked out of the store he began to keep his guards up.  
  
A fortune teller-looking lady dressed in a white robe, exactly what Chelsea imagined and a beautiful smile and said in a gentle voice which hypnotised everyone, Li was the only who weren't affected but his friends were. "My apologies to keep you waiting please come on in." The group entered and before fortuneteller returned to the Mysterious Room, she gave Li a suspicious look in her eyes then smiled lightly. Li's eyes widened and were frightened by her eyes, they were cold, heartless yet offensive. Li knew there was nothing he could do, so he waited patiently.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Avalon's House !~  
  
"Sakura! I don't get you, why didn't you go with your friends?" asked Kero.  
  
"Oh Kero, you don't have to be so nosy." replied Sakura. "Besides, I feel like staying at home with you today. You should be happy." Sakura smiled lightly.  
  
"Uh. yeah! Is there something happened? Come on spit it out Sakura! I know you too well... today's not your turn for the chores and you're usually an outgoing person!" Kero answered understanding Sakura's situation.  
  
"Hehe... Kero. You know me too well!" smiled Sakura. As she explained the situation...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile back at Dream House...  
  
Everyone came out normally, which made Li even more suspicious. So he questioned everyone, "What happened in there? Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Whoa? Li! What's wrong? She's just giving us advice about some schoolwork stressing we've had lately! Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" surprised Chelsea. "You know what? It's getting pretty late, we'd better get going. Thank you Ms. Fortune Teller!" as she waved goodbye to her.  
  
"Come again..." as she waved goodbye to the group leaving and as Li was about to follow the others, he heard her said another word "...tomorrow." silently. She gave Li those cold eyes again and soon he left and went on with the others. Later, above the building once again have a purple-black coloured spiral swirled around then disappeared, but this time, the colour of the spiral was much darker than it was before...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
On their way back home, the group just talked about how good that fortune telling place was. Li was following them from behind pondering. So he decided to discuss it with Sakura tomorrow at school.  
  
Back at Sakura's House...  
  
"WHAT??" shouted Kero. "Did that Kid's girlfriend say that? Well... how did you react afterwards?"  
  
"I uh... I wasn't saying anything, because me and Li are just friends." replied Sakura. "I also don't want to ruin their relationships as cousins AND fiancé"  
  
"Ahh... I just so don't get you people sometimes." Kero said as he takes a deep breath. "But Sakura, just one suggestion from me. You know I don't like 'The Kid' much and also he's Meilin's fiancé. I think it's better if you sorta..."  
  
"Stay away from them..." Sakura finished off Kero's sentence, she then says to herself. "If I only knew if I could do it... Kero, if I only knew... this feeling inside me is so...uncomfortable......Li..." she gazed up the sky from her window looking at the stars.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The next day at school, the students in class were still gossiping about yesterday's gym class, which made Sakura even more absentminded. Madison went to talk with Sakura and she explained the whole situation during recess. Li himself was also finding Sakura has been avoiding him for some reasons and wondered why. Every time when he began to walk closer to her trying to say something, she turned away which made him very painful and mostly everyone in class were asking Li what happened to him and Sakura and the love triangle Meilin. He couldn't be bothered answering them, just sitting there in his seat staring at Sakura since he sits behind her in all classes. During forth period nearly lunch, the group decided to go back to Dream House again for more fortune telling. But this time, Li wasn't too keen on going since he knew Sakura wasn't planning going to go. Meilin, had to drag him so he had no choice but to go. Until Li finally couldn't resist a whole day not talking to Sakura, he wrote a note in class while the teacher was not watching and slid it in her bag. At lunch, Sakura was sitting with Madison alone and found her bag with a note:  
  
"Sakura, I don't know how to say this. But... Today, you look like you're trying to avoid me, I can tell. Is this still about yesterday when Meilin say that... you wan-want... me all to...yo-yourself? Anyway, I don't want to lose a good friend like you because of this. The group decided going to Dream House again after school, and I hope that you can come. Please say yes? From: Syaoran."  
  
Sakura was confused and as she handed the note over to Madison she was shocked by it. "Wow, this is surely an unusual note, and look!" Madison pointed on the note and was amazed by it. "He puts from Syaoran! INTERESTING! He puts his first name on the note!"  
  
"What's so interesting about Madison? It's just his first name." ignored Sakura. She lean her head on her hand in deep thought. "It's nothing special, Meilin always calls him that..."  
  
"Sakura!! Don't you get it? Li doesn't usually write notes to you, and as he writes, he puts Syaoran. That means that he treats you more than just a friend!" expressed Madison as she's trying to get Sakura not to think too much. "So are you gonna go?"  
  
"I guess... since he write this note." Sakura replied unsurely.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After school, the gang once again walked and head to Reedington Downtown, Dream House... during their walk Li just stared at Sakura walking with Madison while Meilin leaned her head on Li's shoulder and grabbed his arm. Nikki, Chelsea, Zachary and Rita were the only ones who were talking during the whole walk. Eriol was also in deep thought but he was thinking about asking people if they wanted to come over to his house for Christmas. He knew that everyone would come, but wasn't sure if Madison was...  
  
~! Dream House !~  
  
Just as they arrived to Dream House, Sakura and Li felt an eerie force. But the couple couldn't make it out. Madison saw their faces were suspicious and asked "What's wrong?" The twosome didn't answer, but knowing that something was about to happen. They followed on and entered the store, later finding that there was nobody apart from them. All except the lady who helped them with fortune telling came out and her eyes began to glow that made everyone falls into a deep slumber, in the meantime, Sakura and Li hid behind the table and saw the lady mesmerising their friends and were controlled by her.  
  
"What the...?" Sakura asked in surprise. "What's happening to them?"  
  
"It's a Clow Card's doing." answered Li. "I was beginning to get suspicious about that Mysterious Lady yesterday." The lady walked off into a room and their friends got up with a hypnotised look and followed...  
  
"But how did you know she was suspicious-looking?" questioned Sakura. "She looked normal to me..." she said in disbelief.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving Sakura... That's why I was trying to talk to you today at school but you...just ignored me." Li said in a sad voice, then he saw Sakura was feeling sad. "Don't worry about it, I understand your situation. But first of all, we have to find out what this Clow Card's true form is."  
  
"I guess Clow Reed finally gave us our first task." Sakura smiled lightly and was feeling happier. "Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the Wand, the force ignite, RELEASE!" she chanted. The key began to transform itself into a staff. "Sources of light, With ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within, Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity, Force, know my plight Release the light!" Li too chanted. The Lasin board made reactions and they were now sure that it's a Clow Card. It pointed in the direction where their friends were headed and as they entered the room, it was pitch black then Sakura summoned a Clow Card "Light Card! Brighten up the room with your light, Release and Dispel!" she hit the card with her staff and the Light Card brightens up the room. Slowly, they saw the room began to move, or somehow transported into a different dimension. And there were dozens of people lying on the floor, unconscious...  
  
"Darn! ... I would've gotten everyone to serve me without you Cardcaptors meddling with my plan!" shouted the unknown Card.  
  
"What?" shouted Sakura, "Did that Card just talked?  
  
"Ha! Of course I can talk! I'm one of Clow Reed's improved Clow Cards and pretty soon you'll find him nothing but a weakling!" laughed the unknown Card.  
  
"Enough talk! Face my wrath!" Li interrupted, "Element! LIGHTNING!" A flash of chain lightning came thrashing from behind the card and it dodged. "Ha! Is this the best you can do?" The Card begins to fight back, its eyes glared at Sakura and she was nearly under the Card's spell but Li knocked Sakura down and the spell broke. Then the Cards' eyes glow and a big rock was teleported out of nowhere and was heading for the twosome and smashed on to them. They were injured, but still couldn't identify the Card's power and its true form. "Power Card! Grant me your powers to this staff, Release and Dispel!" as Sakura summoned the Power Card and she begin to swing her staff towards the card. "Pitiful! You're no match for me!" its eyes glow again and this time, some strange force lifted them up in mid-air and were paralysed by it. "Clow Reed was a fool to have faith in you two. You two are a disgrace to all the Clow Cards!" the Card said in disappointment. "But, no matter! Since now I have you in my hands... Hahahaha!! Now, I must finish you off!" the Card laughed evilly. Its eyes glow and again, a blur image of swords began to appear realistically ready to stab them!  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That's Chapter 5 but Chapter 6 will be continued. I'm not very good at writing Action stuff, so my apologies if Sakura and Li's fight about this mysterious Card is bad or something. What comments do you have about it? Please give me some suggestions! I would love to know! ~~**!! REVIEWS REVIEWS AND MORE REVIEWS PLEASE? !!**~~ 


	6. A New Clow Card? - Gained a Friend

Card Captor Sakura  
  
People involved in this chapter: Sakura, Li, Eriol, Madison, Meilin, Maggie  
  
Settings: Mid-December - End of December  
  
  
  
A New Clow Card? - Gained a Friend  
  
  
  
Just before the swords were heading towards them, a voice came from behind "Focus your surroundings, all are illusions." Then left. "What? Focus our surroundings?" questioned Sakura. "We have no time for this Sakura! Let's do it!" Li shouted. As the both calmed and focussing, the swords are aiming straight at them! Then they broke free from the Card's paralysation and they were let down and the swords flew passed. "Sakura, I've realised that whenever this card to trying to attack us, its eyes tend to glow! And do you think that objects comes out from nowhere just appears? I think it is telekinesis!" Li commented.  
  
"So you're saying that this Card is Telekinesis Card?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah! I'll distract the card and you seal it ok?" Li said. "Be..be careful!"  
  
"Okay!" Sakura nodded. "You too!"  
  
"Alright you Clow Card, I know your true form! You're Telekinesis Card!" shouted Li.  
  
"Well, well, well... I see that you're not as pathetic as I thought you were!" as the Card turned to its true form. It turned into a human-like shape shadow but all they could see was its eyes. "Now! Prepare to meet your doom!" Knives began to appear in front of Li and ready to stab him, he jumped and summoned fire to burn them. "Element! FIRE!" he summoned. The knives then turned to ashes. "It's pay back time!" Li stands in this fighting stance with a confident smile and ready to charge up to the card to stab it! He sliced and diced until the card got hit! "Sakura! Seal it NOW!" Li shouted.  
  
"You got it!" Sakura shouted back. "Telekinesis Card! Return to your power Confined! Telekinesis Card!" Sakura hits her staff and a rectangular card form began to appear and glow as the card then vacuumed Telekinesis Card in and it was soon back to its Card form. After the card returned as its card form, it suddenly split in to two. One flew over to Li, the other to Sakura. "This is really strange. The Cards are the same, but why split in two?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Uh... I have no idea. I guess it's because of this new Clow Card stuff..." Li answered unsurely.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Later the store disappeared slowly and everyone saw there were people lying on the floor. But they slowly recovered and did not remember anything about the mysterious store or heard about it.  
  
"Oh... Ow... my aching head! What's going on? How did we end up here?" confused Chelsea. "I'm heading home. Come on Zachary." She dragged Zachary by the shirt while he was still unconscious. The others got up and they all headed home.  
  
"Li! What happened? How did we end up here? And what's Avalon doing here!!" questioned Meilin. "I thought I told you to stay out of Syaoran!" she turned to Sakura and glared at her. Sakura's avoidance began again after the capture of the card and knowing that she must leave. "Oh no Meilin! You've misunderstood me! I was just about to leave so you can be with Li, I guess I'd better get going, have fun!" she smiled lightly and ran off. Li was calling for her. "Sa-Sakura! Where are you going?" he said to himself then puts his hand on the forehead, "Oh no, not again!"  
  
Li then turned and glared at Meilin asking her, "Meilin! What did you say to her?"  
  
"What? I didn't do anything! Gee... You don't have to be SO protective of her! You never do that to me! Why! All I'm asking her is to stay away from you!" Meilin yelled, "I mean, it's not like she's your fiancé, I am!" she demanded with her hands on her waist. Li then went off angrily and Meilin was left behind and later followed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Li's House !~  
  
Meilin was glancing at Li the whole time during dinner, and that night, the table was quiet. Wei couldn't be bothered questioning the couple so he minded his own business. Meilin's heart was feeling pain and agony the whole night, and she wanted to apologise to him, but knowing that he was still furious about that situation, she was too embarrassed and scared to face up to him. That night, Meilin stayed up and begin to write a letter to Li apologising. She went and open Li's door quietly to check if he was asleep then sneak in through and placed the letter on his desk and before she closes the door, she said. "I'm sorry." with tears running down her cheeks and closed the door silently and left. Maybe it was meant to be fate, Li's window was left open and a gust of wind blew and the letter was under bed...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Two weeks had passed... in about 4 or 5 days or so, Christmas is near, and in those days, Sakura had been avoiding Li all this time without even communicating, exactly what Meilin wanted. All Sakura did was just saying "hi" and "bye" or "I gotta get going" to Li and nothing else when he wanted to start up the conversation. On the other hand, Li hasn't been talking to Meilin in those days, and the rumours the day when Meilin demanded a competition to Sakura was soon become a history. Nobody was talking or gossiping about it anymore... but obviously, one rumour is gone and new rumours come, a relationship between Eriol and Madison! The little couples have been hanging out together often, but the two were not commenting on anything... perhaps, they are together.  
  
The next day at school, Eriol finally got everything planned and asked his friends if they were available to come to his Christmas Party and stay over. Everyone agreed to go, even for the embarrassing threesome: Sakura, Li and Meilin. Eriol and Madison knew that they weren't talking to each other was because of Meilin demanded a competition that day, and now, they're planning to get them back together as friends instead of facing each other with embarrassment.  
  
At the beginning of lunch...  
  
"Hey there Sakura, Li, Meilin!" Madison ran towards them and panted heavily. "I need you three to come with me, only for awhile." The threesome was totally confused and had no idea why it needed just the three of them, especially at this point.  
  
"Madison! What are you planning to do?" Sakura said and as she whispered over to Madison's ear, "You do know that I have to leave Meilin and Li alone right?"  
  
"Yeah, but listen, you don't want to lose this relationship of Li right?" Madison whispered back, "and you DO want to make up this relationship back right? And THIS is exactly what I'm going to do!" she looked at Sakura and smiled happily.  
  
Sakura was shocked with amazement but unsure what Madison was planning to do, "No Please Madison! I don't want things to get more complic-..." Before Sakura was finishing her last word, Madison had already started her 'little plan'  
  
"Ok! I've had it enough with the three of you! If you guys are gonna keep avoiding each other, I'm gonna go CRAZY!" Madison shouted. "Christmas is near, and I don't want the three of you to go through it sadly even at Eriol's house!" "So right now! I want the three of you to settle down RIGHT here and RIGHT now and tell me all the problems!" she continued.  
  
Everyone sat down and not long, Eriol came and joined them. Meilin began confessing what she'd done. So she started...  
  
"Li, I know that you're still mad at me because of what happened before." Meilin's eyes began to grow watery. "...and...and...and I hope that...I ca- can make it up for it."  
  
"So? That still doesn't mean that what you've done can be forgiven." Li replied furiously then folded his arms and turned away from Meilin.  
  
"Li! We're here to settle things down, be a little gentle on her will ya?" cried Eriol. "I mean, she is still a girl right?"  
  
"Yeah, fine whatever!" Li rolled his eyes still with his arms folded and replied annoyingly.  
  
"Good! Please do carry on Meilin." smiled Eriol.  
  
"That day when we were at Reedington Downtown and ended up nowhere but lying on the floor with lots of other people, I saw Sakura was near you, and I told her to leave you alone then you went off angrily." frowned Meilin, "I was following you far behind when we headed home and you haven't been talking to me since. So later that night, I couldn't even sleep and I decided to write a letter to you of apology."  
  
"Huh? Letter? What letter? I didn't get any letter from you?!" Li's mind was blank.  
  
"I did! I sneaked into your room and place it on top of your desk!" Meilin answered in surprise. "Maybe it was blown off some place."  
  
"Ok! Hold it there!" Madison interrupted and turned to Li saying, "That's easy, now all Li has to do is to read Meilin's apology letter and all problems will be solved!" Madison then turned to Sakura and asked "Sakura, the day when 'this' happened, is that why you're still avoiding Li?"  
  
Sakura hesitated, "I... uh... Yeah, that was basically the main point because I know how much Meilin hated me, so I guess that the only thing I can do to make Meilin not to hate me even more is by... by..."  
  
"Not talking to me?" Li finished her sentence and looked at her seriously then looked back and blushed lightly. "I know what you mean..."  
  
"Since we've still got 3 more days before Christmas, I want the three of you go and get each other a present!" Madison patted on their shoulders and smiled.  
  
"One more thing that I must say..." Meilin pointed "it's something that I wanted say for a long time when Li stopped talking to me..." she paused for a moment and continued, "Sakura, I'm sorry for what I've said to you about leaving Li. I understand. You like Li as a friend and nothing else. You always tell me that but I never listened to you because I..."  
  
Sakura was shocked yet happy at the same time that for once, Meilin called her Sakura and not Avalon! She smiled happily and moved over to Meilin and said, "It's ok! I'm just happy that I can be friends with you now." They both laughed and took off leaving Li alone. Eriol and Madison winked at each other and thumbs up. "Mission Accomplished!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
During class, Sakura was a happy jolly girl. Li sitting behind her also was feeling happy because he can finally talk to her. Meilin has gotten her pain over Sakura being with Li and became friends. Meilin and Sakura found that the last two periods of school was flying fast and before they know it, school finished...  
  
"Hey, are you guys gonna go to Twin Bells today?" asked Sakura. "I'm planning to get you guys a present there!"  
  
"I'll go, hehe... I haven't done much preparations." replied Meilin.  
  
"Oh sorry Sakura, I'm not going today, I guess you can go with Meilin and Li." Madison said as she was fully prepared.  
  
"Is... Li going?" Sakura asked in surprise. "I'd never thought he would though..."  
  
"Oh come on Ava- oh I mean, Sakura, it won't be a problem right?" Meilin stick her tongue out and rubbed her head with her hand. "hehe...I guess I'm not use to it yet..."  
  
"Li! Hurry up!" yelled Meilin. "We'll go on ahead if you keep this up!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Don't go without me!" screamed Li.  
  
"I feel so relieved right now!" Sakura smiled happily, "I'm glad that I don't have to lose a friend, instead, I gain another friend. And that's you, Meilin." She turned and smiled to her. Meilin was blushing, no one had ever said such nice things to her and she was touched by Sakura's words.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Twin Bells !~  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Maggie greeted her with a lovely smile. "You haven't come here for quite sometime, I'd thought you've forgotten about me."  
  
"Oh no! I'm just busy these days, so I'm sorry for not visiting." Sakura apologised. "By the way, how's your store going? It seems like it's going pretty well. You have a lot of customers!"  
  
"Yeah, but it was all thanks to you and your friends that introduced this shop to other people. Otherwise, I... I don't know what my shop will turn out to be, and I'm happy that I've ran into you too." Maggie replied in a grateful voice and she decided to let Sakura to have a present, any present for free and she chose a lovely bunny doll.  
  
In the meantime, Li and Meilin were already finding presents to buy. Meilin didn't know Sakura well, but she hoped that she was getting the right present for her. While Li, he bought Meilin a watch and for Sakura, something tiny and shiny. Sakura too didn't know what to buy for Meilin, but she does hope that she'll like it, and for Li, a little decoration for his sword.  
  
They all paid at different times, just in case that one sees each other with their presents. They waved Maggie goodbye and head home. Two more days till Christmas at Eriol's...  
  
What events does Eriol have in mind, what is he planning to do? What will happen between this latest gossip of Eriol and Madison, are they really together or rumours?  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well... I've finished Chapter 6. Please don't say anything... I know it's bad... a little ridiculous? I don't know... but please let me know what your reviews say about this chapter. My brain is totally STUFFED! My apologies for that! :P  
  
Anyway, please stay tuned for the next Chapter... thanks. 


	7. A New Clow Card? - Present Surprise

Card Captor Sakura  
  
People involved in this chapter: Eriol, Madison, Sakura, Tori, Li, Meilin  
  
Settings: Day before Christmas Eve – Early Midnight before Christmas Eve  
  
  
  
A New Clow Card? – Present Surprise  
  
  
  
The day before Christmas Eve after school, Eriol asked the gang if they wanted to stay over a day earlier. Some had family gathering together so they had to come on Christmas day. Li, Sakura, Meilin, Madison were able to come…..  
  
"Cool! I'll just go home and grab my video camera and I'll see you all later then!" Madison sounded excited.  
  
"I'll go and pack my things and meet you there!" Sakura and Li replied then they stared at each other and blushed.  
  
Meilin smiled and said "hehe….. you guys are really like brothers and sisters. Anyway, see ya guys there!"  
  
They separated from the school front gate and all head home to pack while Eriol is getting ready for everything so when they'd arrived, all will be set. Sakura went back to Twin Bells by herself and bought something then head home once again.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Avalon's House !~  
  
"Hey Tori, where's Dad?" asked Sakura. "I need to tell him something."  
  
"Did you end up in a mess or something that I'm not allow to know?" teased Tori, "What's up squirt? I can deliver the message for ya."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked in surprise. "You'll do that?"  
  
"Yeah, sure….." Tori's expression began to change with repayment. "…..Only if you help me do three lunch duties on Boxing Day."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped with regret, "Uh….. I think I'll….. uh….."  
  
"Don't pass on me squirt, it's a favour you're askin' me." Tori replied with force then saw Sakura with a face of disappointment. "Nah….. don't worry about it squirt, I was only kidding." trying to cheer Sakura up.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked with relieve, "Ar-Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I can make the lunch myself, besides….. you'll probably make up something that I couldn't eat, but thanks for the offer. Haha!!" teased Tori again knowing Sakura was returning to normal.  
  
"Arrgghh…... Fine! Then don't ever again ask me." grumbled Sakura. "Anyway, thanks Tori." Sakura smiled at her brother and left to her room to pack.  
  
Sakura came back downstairs after packing and she makes sure that she doesn't leave the presents and places them gently in her baggage. Tori went to ask Sakura about the message that was needed to deliver to dad and left off to Eriol's house.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Li's House !~  
  
"Wei, Meilin and I will be leaving off to Eriol's house, and we'll be back after Boxing Day, is it alright if you could look after the house for us?" asked Li.  
  
"Yes, Master Li." replied Wei. "I will await for your return." He bowed to him and Li bowed back. They went to pack for what was needed and definitely the presents! Sooner or later, the twosome was heading off to Eriol's house.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sakura arrived outside Eriol's house and walked in while observing his house's view, it was gigantic yet luxurious, almost as big as Madison's! Finally, she made her way across the path to his front doorway. RING, as the doorbell rang. Sakura heard a voice from inside the house saying "Coming!" She then sensed something but was soon disappeared…..  
  
Eriol answered the door and invited Sakura in. "Hey thanks Sakura for coming!"  
  
"Oh no, I should be saying thanks for inviting me over." Sakura replied with respect knowing that Eriol and his parents are a little strict.  
  
"Please come on in, your best friend is already in there video taping." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Oh you mean Madison?" questioned Sakura, "she's here already?"  
  
Eriol and Sakura walked in to the dining room and found Madison was videotaping the house and slowly moved the camera towards them and the both sweat dropped and weren't saying anything. "Um….. Madison? May-maybe hehe….. you should put the camera down and save some tape films till Li and Meilin comes."  
  
"hehe….. don't worry Sakura" Madison held her bag and unzipped it to let Sakura see and smiled joyfully, "See? I've got plenty of supplies." Sakura went and peek inside the bag and was feeling a little nerve inside her and wondering what Madison will do next. "I guess she must be naming video this on about 'Our Christmas Time of Memories' or something like that….." Sakura thought. Before she knows it, Madison said "OH!! This is sooooo exciting!! I can't wait till I've done some editing on this then I'll call this: Our Christmas Time of Memories!" Sakura does the 'anime drop' on the floor.  
  
Later, Li and Meilin arrived and he too sensed something and soon disappeared….. Eriol came and answered the door, "You guys are late! Sakura and Madison is already here! We'd thought you weren't coming!" then Eriol whispered to Li's ear and said "You know what? Sakura has been waiting…..hehe" then winked at him.  
  
"Yeah….. Nice one Eriol, like I'll fall for that!" Li rolled his eyes.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Everyone settled with their bags upstairs and Eriol announced, "We're going to be free today! 'cause my parents are overseas working! In the meantime, we can cook our dinner and everything FREE!" Everyone celebrated and soon find themselves their own activities to do. For the girls, Madison, still videotaping but she was video taping on what everyone was doing so it was left with Sakura and Meilin. For the boys, they were playing cards.  
  
It was about time for dinner, Eriol asked everyone if it was a time for dinner and the girls voted on cooking while the guys set up the table. "What should we eat?" asked Madison. The guys had their mouths opened with question. "Uh….. I don't know, you girls decide!"  
  
"But what if we made something that you won't like?" Meilin asked again, "Don't say I didn't ask ya!"  
  
"Wait!" Sakura grabbed Meilin's wrist. "Maybe we should ask what they want first, I think it should be better." She moved towards the boys and asked them with a gentle smile which made Li blushed.  
  
"OK!" Sakura shouted, "Girls, let's do our jobs, the guys would like a steak!, Medium for Li and Medium-Well for Eriol."  
  
Off the girls go to work on their cooking, Sakura and Madison hope that the food they cook would please them so they concentrated hard on doing the best they can. They were smiling and was honoured to cook for the person they cared for. The boys were watching with their eyes gazing at every move they were making, chopping, talk, and laugh almost every motion they thought it was attracting. Just then Meilin, trying her best to make a meal for Li and spilt all over herself and also blocked their view of fantasy…..  
  
Dinner was ready and they were sitting on an oval-shaped table. Obviously, Madison and Eriol sat together on the side of the table and Meilin and Li sat on the other while Sakura, sat in the middle just between the two-sided couples.  
  
"Ok! Let's eat! I'm starving!" Madison couldn't resist the smell of the food.  
  
"Let's dig in!" Meilin already had the fork held in her hand. "Li, are you sure that's enough for you? I'll give you some!"  
  
"No ah…… Meilin! I'm fine! You….. better save some for yourself." Li hesitated. "Why ah….. why don't you ask if Sakura want some?"  
  
"No, she said she's had enough" she offered again.  
  
"OK!!! You guys can stop this already!" Sakura interrupted. "We're here to enjoy Christmas, remember?"  
  
There was silence but later conversations began again. Sakura rolled her eyes over to Madison's side and saw the both were eating happily and then she slowly rolled her eyes over to Li's side and glanced at them with desire. Slowly, she was drifted off in her own little world and Madison woke her up telling her that dinner was over and everyone went to have fun and she and Eriol were left to do the dishes.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Eriol put his hand on Sakura's shoulder with a concerned look. "Ma-maybe you should get some rest and-" Sakura replied before Eriol finished his sentence "I'm fine, I guess I'm just a little homesick since we're all be staying at your house for more than 3 days." She smiled lightly and left the table, she again found Li and Meilin were sitting together and her head was on Li's shoulder and he wasn't making much reaction until he saw Sakura standing and pushed Meilin out of the way. "Oh ah…..hi ya Sakura!" Li paused. Sakura gave Li a brief smile and ran upstairs ready for shower.  
  
The bedrooms astounded Sakura they were huge! And each bedroom has its own en suite. She knew that she must use the bathroom in Eriol's room rather than his parent's room. When she was in the shower washing her hair, the gang had desserts. Meilin as usual, try to give some of her dessert to Li and he refused. The dessert was pushed back and forth between Li and Meilin until it landed on Li's khaki pants and he had to run up to the bathroom and clean it. Li was annoyed by Meilin's attitude and didn't realise that Sakura was in the shower! So he opened the door and found a shadow figure behind the shower sliding door. Li didn't move a single muscle as he entered the door. He was stoned while gazing at Sakura's shadow figure behind the sliding door. His heart was pounding like a speeding bullet and he was blushing bright red until he snapped out of his thoughts and zoomed off downstairs pretended nothing has happened.  
  
Sakura finished her shower and found the table with dessert and she rushed to eat it, while Li wasn't dare to look at her after what the 'little incident' happened. Eriol stood up and announced "Guys! Why don't we start giving each other a present? It seems like a good time now right?"  
  
"Whoa? Isn't it a little early? It's not Christmas yet!" Sakura asked in surprise.  
  
Madison smiled "hehe….. I don't know if you guys would like my present or not."  
  
Everyone knows that Madison would always get something they wanted and as a matter a fact, it was more than what they've asked for, but this time it was something very different…..  
  
Sakura: some little decorations for her cell phone, Li: a newly looking battle costume, Meilin: a treasure box for storing things and Eriol: a glass crystal of a bear with a ribbon around its neck. (how cute^^)  
  
Eriol gave Madison the locket she wanted for when her mum forbidden her from using money the time when she lost her wallet on the day out. She was excited and hugged him.  
  
The threesome weren't commenting on anything because there was REALLY something going on, they thought to themselves…..  
  
While the others, didn't have much to give to Madison but it was just normal stationery because she could almost afford anything! Meilin and Sakura gave each other a bracelet. Li gave Meilin a Digi G (Baby G, just a made up name) she opened it and she hugged Li chokingly and he stick his tongue out gasping for breath! Few minutes later, after he has gained enough oxygen from Meilin's choking attack he gave Sakura a Kero-looking doll, she couldn't resist so she gave Li a kiss on the cheeks and the both blushed brightly. "Sakura!!! What did you just do?!" screamed Meilin and glared at Sakura.  
  
"It's just another way of saying thank you Meilin!" she smiled, "Sometimes when people kiss each other doesn't have to mean….."  
  
"Yeah? But you don't have to…..kiss him….." she mutter to herself.  
  
"Just think of it positively ok?" Sakura exclaimed trying to get Meilin from thinking to much.  
  
"Ok then….. I'll forgive you, but don't EVER do that again!" Meilin demanded.  
  
They all thank each other for the presents and was soon head to bed and sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Late that night……………..  
  
The light from the moon woke Li up and he went to look at the time, "huh? It's only 2:00am." then scanned for Sakura over on the other side of the room and found that she wasn't there! "Where is she?" He thought to himself then rubbed his eyes and got out of bed and sneaked out quietly of the room to look for Sakura. He looked everywhere around the house but couldn't find her. So he decide to look outside Eriol's house in the garden…..  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That's Chapter 7 done, nothing much is going on. At least it's something to celebrate….. My brain isn't going quite well at the moment. The previous chapter made my brain soooooo stuffed up so I couldn't think, so Chapter 7 is just a little gathering JUST for the couples….. Hope it's not boring!! . The next Chapter is a little bit more romance!! I hope you won't mind!! Please do tell me if it is boring….. Anyway! More Reviews Please Please!!! 


	8. A New Clow Card? - Christmas Romance

Hey guys, I'm sorry about the VERY LONG wait. I had so much work lately, and I never got the time to write or even think! But here it is, finally. The 8th chapter done. Hope you'll enjoy it. Remember! Reviews please!!!  
  
  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
People involved in this chapter: Li, Sakura, Madison, Eriol, Meilin, Kero  
  
Settings: Early Midnight before Christmas Eve – Christmas Eve  
  
  
  
A New Clow Card? – Christmas Romance  
  
  
  
Li searched through the garden for Sakura, unfortunately no luck. He was beginning to worry about her, just as he was about to give up he saw a shadowy figure up in the hills and rushed up to see if it was Sakura.  
  
"… Sa-Sakura?" as Li approached. "What are you doing up this late?"  
  
"……….." Sakura remained silence. Li walked up to her and sat next to her looking at the views. He then turned and gazed at Sakura and found her eyes and her expressions were in deep concerns and worries.  
  
"Are-Are you alright?" Li asked again. "You look like you really needed someone to… talk to…"  
  
Sakura paused for awhile then took a deep breath in and began to speak, "Nothing, I guess that… I'm just not myself these days really…" she turned and gave a brief smile just to make Li comfortable.  
  
Li knew that Sakura wanted silence and wanted some quiet time herself so he stared at the view with Sakura, then a cool-breezy wind blew and Sakura was feeling chilly.  
  
"Here…" he took off his jacket and place it on Sakura's shoulder. "You'll feel warmer this way…" then turned back to look at the views.  
  
Half an hour later, without a word, silencing moments, neon lights shining in the city, breezy winds and Sakura finally began her conversation…..  
  
"Li?" Sakura started her conversation, "Thanks for… staying here with me tonight."  
  
He turned and looked and Sakura and she too were also gazing at Li, at the same time, they both were blushing, they wanted to avoid it but the neon lights from the city shines in Li's amber eyes and Sakura's emerald eyes were just inevitable. Their hearts were pounding and their face got closer and closer until their forehead touched each other. The twosome realises what they were doing and was soon came back from their worlds of fantasy. They were still blushing, and there was silence once again. Sakura again started to speak.  
  
"Li… I…" Sakura hesitated but with her hand holding something, shaped like a box-like object, "… Uh… This… this… I…" Sakura tried to spit the words out but it was hard.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Li questioned. Sakura took a deep breath and began to calm herself down and trying to make the words as clear as possible so Li could understand, "… I… really… don't know how… but… it all seems impossible… I'd never thought about something… like… this… before…"  
  
Li was very confused and wondering what Sakura is trying to say. "Huh? Sakura, this isn't like you? Are you sure that… you're okay?"  
  
Sakura finally got the courage to say it, "This is for you…" she smiled lightly as she gave the box-like object to Li, "the present I got you before when Madison and the others were here was just some normal stuff, this one here you're holding is my real present… to you." And turned away from Li to look at the view while blushing.  
  
"Sakura, I too have something for you." He too held a box-like object and gave it to Sakura.  
  
"Why… why don't we open it at the same time?" Sakura asked shyly. "At least I won't feel weird opening this by myself…"  
  
"Ok! Hehe… Here goes…" laughed Li. Together Li and Sakura counted together, "One… Two… Three!" they both said shyly together, and unwrapped it. After unwrapping the gift-wrap, all it was left is opening the box, but were too scared to open. They were hesitating.  
  
Just as they were about to open it, some strange mist coming from the tree behind them and went pass them. They sensed something very strange from the tree, but was soon gone, the feeling they sensed was exactly the feeling that when they arrived at Eriol's house. It was a Clow Card, the twosome then sensed the card's presence again and this time, it was in Eriol's house!!  
  
"… Do you…" Sakura was about to ask a question but Li knew what she was going to say, "Yes, it's a Clow Card." The twosome slowly walked back to Eriol's house while Sakura grabbed hold of Li's arm tightly and walked behind him. The strange mist slowly drifted upwards towards Eriol's room. They slowly followed from behind and found that the mist had disappeared! But what they last saw was the mist was near Madison. Sakura and Li couldn't sense the Clow Card's presence anymore.  
  
"Li? What could that have been? I mean, this isn't like what it used to be like when we senses the Clow Cards." Sakura asked Li worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, it seems like that ever since the day when that mysterious messenger came and told us about the new Clow Cards, the next thing we know, we found a Clow Card." replied Li with confusion as he carried on the conversation, "And… most of all, the strangest thing, the Clow Card splits itself into two when you sealed it." The couple head back to their sleep till tomorrow when the others come.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The next day… at Eriol's house.  
  
*Yawn!* Madison rubbed her eyes and saw that everyone is still asleep. "Wow, they're still asleep, I guess I got up pretty early." She said to herself, then sneaked off bed and went downstairs to do some cooking. About an hour later, Eriol got up and found that someone is already up and he too sneaked off bed quietly downstairs and saw Madison was cooking. When Eriol went downstairs, Sakura and Li got up and know that the two little lovebirds might be up to something, so they followed downstairs without being noticed. "Li! You forgot the video cam!" Sakura shouted in whisper.  
  
~! Simultaneous Scene !~  
  
"Good Morning Madison! You're always up early!" smiled Eriol walking towards Madison, "Anything I could help?" he requested.  
  
"Good Morning!" Madison replied the morning greeting as she continued, "yeah, you might wanna help me set up the knives and forks."  
  
Back to Sakura and Li…  
  
"Li, are you taping all this?" Sakura tapped Li on the shoulder hiding behind the stairs. "Oh! I don't want to miss one single moment of this!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Yes Sakura! It's taping ok?" Li replied, "you don't really need to tap me on the shoulder THAT hard you know?" Sakura smiled lightly and apologised.  
  
Back Madison and Eriol…  
  
Madison placed the eggs and ham on each plate and the bread on the other, "Eriol, this is the last dish, you might as well go and wake Sakura and the others up." Madison asked.  
  
"Alrighty! My lady." Eriol played around, "Anything else?"  
  
"No, that's all, you may leave the throne." Madison tagged along, she watched Eriol left the kitchen and smiled happily.  
  
~! End of Simultaneous Scene !~  
  
"psst… Li, we'd better get back to the bed!" Sakura tapped Li on the shoulder, but this time, she pushed Li so hard that he was out of the stairway while Eriol was heading there.  
  
Eriol was in intense shock "What the? You GUYS ALMOST SCARED ME TO DEATH!" he said solemnly, "Don't EVER do that again."  
  
"Sorry Eriol, we didn't mean to…" The falling couple got back on their feet and apologised while rubbing their head behind.  
  
"Hehe…no worries mate! It's breakfast time anyway, so you guys better get dressed and eat before the others come ok?" Eriol gave a smile accepting their apology and Sakura and Li ran up to his room and put the tape in Li's backpack.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Sakura! I told you not to tap me so hard!" Li shouted, "that hurts!" rubbing against his shoulder while in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just so excited about those two and I've forgotten about that it was you who was taping." Sakura had her head down in guilt.  
  
"Nah… don't worry man! Just make sure you don't do it again ok?" he placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Hey, we still gotta wake Meilin up!" As Li shook Meilin so hard that she popped out of bed and shouted. "LI!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" They both laughed then apologised, "Hehe… sorry Meilin, anyway, breakfast is ready so you better get ready ok?" He turned to Sakura and let her go first in a gentlemen way, "Now, let's just get downstairs and eat shall we?"  
  
Sakura and Li came to the kitchen and sat down waiting for Meilin's arrival from getting herself ready. Since today is Christmas Eve and knowing that Chelsea and the other won't be here, the group decided to go out to city to find some activities to do instead of staying at home.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Reedington Downtown !~  
  
The group headed off to the video arcade and played some games, taking sticker photos. Later the girls were taking a rest while watching the boys playing gun shooting. Soon they headed off to do some shopping. Time flies when having happy times, not long, it was time for lunch…  
  
"Oh geez… I'm so tired!" whined Meilin then take out a bottle-like soap essence. "I wanna have a nice good rest and try out this new bubble bath! Sakura! Madison! Do you guys wanna try it out with me?"  
  
"Oh um… yeah… sure why not? But… where are we going to try it?" questioned Madison. Then Meilin gave an evil smile at Madison and freaked her out knowing what she needs to do. So Madison approached to Eriol and asks if they could use the bath, Eriol nodded.  
  
"Meilin, I don't think that was a very nice way to do it you know?" Sakura asks with an apologised look. Meilin ignored Sakura then dragged them all to the café to have a drink.  
  
"Since we're here, why don't we just go get a cup of coffee then?" Eriol turned to Li.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not? Since the girls are already ordering." replied Li looking at the girls.  
  
The group once again settled down and start eating their lunch. They got so bored afterwards and decided to head back home. Just as they were about to head home something came through Madison. It was that strange mist that appeared once again! But this time, its form wasn't mist anymore, it was it's visible form. As the mist surrounds the area, covering the group it turned itself into a somewhat another human-like form but it was green. It wasn't the Mist Card, but what is it?  
  
Kero suddenly flew by and shouted that it was another Clow Card and once again, Li summons is sword and Sakura summons her wand. But the card just stood there without making any attacks that made Li and Sakura confused. Then the card's eyes began to glow but no one was affected but Meilin! The card gained control of Meilin and the mist flew inside of her.  
  
Meilin began to transform into a beautiful looking pixie but with an outraged attitude and an outraged dressing. "Oh my my my, what do we have here? Two lovely couples. Isn't that sweet?" grinned the pixie. "Well… guess what? I hate loving couples!" As its wings began to spread a powdery stardust over them but Li, Sakura and Kero wasn't affected. But Madison and Eriol became the pixie's slave.  
  
"Oh no Kero! What should we do? They're under the pixie's spell!" Sakura shouted worriedly. "We have to find a way to save them!" as Sakura ran to the pixie with tears in her eyes while Li pulled her back while Sakura is still strangling.  
  
"Sakura! Snap out of it! Ok?" Li shook Sakura until she was calmed. "First of all, we have to make sure if this is really a Clow Card plus, we're not sure if this pixie is just some trickster."  
  
"But I don't want Madison to be this way!" Sakura shouted back. "Madison! Please! I beg of you! Please!" as tears began to run down her cheeks and Sakura turned hugged Li tightly.  
  
"Hey girl, take it easy." Li began to felt pity for Sakura as his heart was in deep pain. "We'll find a way to bring them back..." as if it was too impossible yet they don't even have a plan...  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well… I've finally FINALLY finished Chapter 8!!! YES!! Sorry it took long for this chapter to be put up. But I've just got sooooooooo much homework and assessments to do!! Plus, my brain is totally stuffed and ran out of ideas to write! Sorry about that people! I hope you won't find this chapter too boring… and yet, too romantic. I think I added a little too much romance in it. But for those who love "romantic" parts, this might be your favourite part of the story so far. I found out that I typed too many events and hardly any Clow Cards, then my brain just suddenly pops up a Clow Card, so… here's another Clow Card battle. ^_^ Please stay tuned for the next chapter. One more thing, Please add your reviews!! 


End file.
